mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooking/Transcript
UK transcript Mr. Men and Little Misses: The Mr. Men, The Mr. Men, The Mr. Men, The Mr. Men! (Scene swaps to Mr. Tickle tickling lots of Mr. Men and Little Misses and goes all the way to Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops on a plane and tickles Miss Whoops causing Mr. Bump to fall into the "O" in the logo) Mr. Bump: The Mr. Men Show! (titlecard appears and fades away) Narrator: Cooking is one of life's many joys to the people of Dillydale. They enjoy preparing a delicious meal no matter how much effort may be needed. They enjoy cooking for themselves and for others, even the trickiest of foods. So we salute the Mr. Men and Little Misses who take to their kitchens with a love for cooking. (Good Morning Dillydale theme plays) Mr. Happy: Welcome back to Good Morning Dillydale and a good morning it is too. Don't you think, Miss Sunshine? Miss Sunshine: You bet, Mr. Happy. I can't remember a more pleasant Tuesday. Of course we have enjoyed a few Wednesdays from time to time. Mr. Happy: Indeed we have! Miss Sunshine: Oh, and those Thursdays, now they were fun times! Mr. Happy: Wonderful times! What do you say we go to Miss Calamity and see what she's cooking for us today. (Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine walk to the right side of the room) Miss Calamity: Good morning and thank you for having me on the show. Mr. Happy: It's our pleasure. Hey, is that fish I smell? Miss Sunshine: That's funny. I smell clams and octopus. Miss Calamity: You're both right. Today, I'm going to show you how to make a seafood stew. Mr. Happy: Wonderful! I love seafood! Miss Sunshine: Me too. I seafood and I want to eat food! *laughs* Miss Calamity: Haha! Then you're really going to want to eat this stew. Miss Sunshine: Well, I'm certainly not going to want to wear it. Mr. Happy: Uh, Miss Calamity, hahaha, should the pot be doing that? (pot bubbles) Miss Calamity: Oh, dear! Mr. Happy: It smells delicious! Miss Calamity: Look out! That lid is going to blow! (pot bursts open and the stew lands on Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine) Miss Calamity: Oh, wait. There's a lobster! (lobster squeaks) Miss Calamity: Get back in the pot! Oh, what a calamity! Mr. Happy: And what a wonderful stew! Miss Sunshine: Maybe I can wear this stew after all. Miss Calamity: I don't know what went wrong. Mr. Happy: Well, that's it for today's show. We'll see you back here tomorrow on... Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine: Good Morning Dillydale! (Good Morning Dillydale ends with the same logo but this time with an animation) (Mr. Lazy makes a drink by spinning it around inside of a wheel with him inside of the wheel as well and when the wheel stops, Mr. Lazy opens his cup and takes a sip from it) (lots of pots pop up on the screen and then a lobster clears them all) Mr. Grumpy: Oh, I don't know how I let you talk me into coming to Miss Naughty's restaurant. Miss Naughty: Right, here are your salads, Mr. Grumpy. Why don't and Mr. Quiet get started on these while I go and get the bread. Mr. Quiet: Oh, uh, uh, uh, what's that doing? It's s bug! Oh, horrible! Mr. Grumpy: Yep, it's a fake plastic bug, another one of Miss Naughty's tricks. Mr. Quiet: Phew! (Mr. Quiet takes the fake bug off of his salad and drops it on the floor) Mr. Grumpy: Miss Naughty needs to spend more time learning to cook and less time playing tricks on people. Miss Naughty: *chuckles* Did you enjoy the salads? Mr. Grumpy: Oh, yes! It was delicious! Mr. Quiet: Wha? Mr. Grumpy (whisper): That's not true. Mr. Quiet: Oh. Miss Naughty: And here is my world famous browned beanloaf! Mr. Grumpy: *sniffs beanloaf* Looks very tasty!meatloaf Miss Naughty: Oh, yes. It is especially good with my homemade ketchup. Mr. Grumpy: Oh, and what, cover all that flavor? Miss Naughty: Then you try it with ketchup, Mr. Quiet. You'll be in for a surprise if you do. *chuckles* (Mr. Quiet points the ketchup bottle in his eye) Miss Naughty: *chuckles* Sometimes, I just can't help myself! (ketchup bottle shakes and Mr. Quiet gets splatted with ketchup in the face) Mr. Quiet: Ah, ah. *tastes* Mmm, ketchup. Mr. Grumpy: Ew, this meatloaf is like chewing a dirty sponge. It does need ketchup after all. (Mr. Grumpy puts some of the ketchup from Mr. Quiet's face and eats it) Mr. Grumpy: Hmm, better... *tastes* but still not good. Miss Naughty: How was my beanloaf? Mr. Grumpy: Best I've ever had! Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Quiet? Mr. Quiet: Mmhm. Miss Naughty: Time for dessert! Mr. Grumpy: That's my favorite part of any meal. Miss Naughty: Yes! And this dessert is unforgettable. I call this chocolate boom boom! Enjoy then while I get the tea. *laughs* Mr. Grumpy: Well, the sooner we eat this, the sooner we can go home and watch TV. (Miss Naughty watches) (Mr. Grumpy eats his boom boom) Mr. Grumpy: Hmm, it's a tasteless glob of chocolate. (Mr. Quiet pokes his fork on top of his boom boom) Mr. Quiet: Oh, ah, ah! (Mr. Quiet's boom boom explodes and chocolate gets on his face) Mr. Quiet: Ah, ah. ? Miss Naughty: *chuckles* Mr. Grumpy: Oh, crooked cucumbers! I'm going home! If I wanted to wear my dinner I'd have gone to Mr. Messy's! Miss Naughty: But wait, you haven't finished your boom boom! Mr. Grumpy: Keep your boom boom and your beanloaf! I was trying to be nice, but truth be told you're quite possibly the worst cook in all Dillydale! (Mr. Grumpy leaves) Miss Naughty: *laughs* I know! The worst and the naughtiest! *chuckles* (Mr. Quiet pokes the side of Mr. Grumpy's boom boom, which explodes chocolate in Miss Naughty's face) Miss Naughty: Dah! Beh! Caught by my own trick. (Mr. Quiet smiles) (Mr. Bump holds on a black bar while screaming while the scene changes) (Mr. Scatterbrain makes a sandwich and puts a chicken on it and spreads it with mayonnaise and the chicken flies away, leaving some feathers on the sandwich, but Mr. Scatterbrain puts on the bread and eats the sandwich while feathers are sticking out of his mouth) (flowers and Miss Chatterbox jump up and the scene changes) (I'm the One They Call the Big Mess plays) Mr. Messy: So what if I'm messy, I'm not that kind of dressy In the kitchen I just let it flow (flow) I might spill a little Or a lot is not a little And the way it's worth to show (show) My back is itchin' in the kitchen, come on But you know you want some more I cook with soul then I make a jam roll And I get it all in the floor! I'm hardly tidy, cause I only clean on Friday I don't like it, I must confess You all know my name, and don't you forget it I'm the one they call the Big Mess! Bakin' a cake, I'm making the Big Mess! Spaghetti, I'm making the Big Mess! Cookin' a meatloaf, I'm making the Big Mess! Burgers and cheese, I'm making the Big Mess! (Mr. Scatterbrain pulls the bottom of the screen to change the scene) (Mr. Strong puts a pie in the oven and tries to close the oven door, but instead, he slams it so hard that the whole oven zooms away and the pie gets ruined) (Mr. Rude closes the scene like it's a door, which makes it move on to the next scene) Mr. Persnickety: Bonjour, class. That's French for, "hello". I greeted you in French because today, we shall be preparing a French meal. Escargot, canard à l'orange, and for dessert, crêpe suzette. Miss Whoops: I don't understand what you're saying. Mr. Persnickety: That's snails, duck in orange, and pancakes on fire. Mr. Messy: Ok, I've eaten the occasional banana slug, but I draw the line at snails. Miss Chatterbox: And I sometimes go to the park and talk to the ducks. I talk to the squirrels too. They talk back more than ducks and sometimes share their nuts, but still, I don't want to cook anything I can talk to. Miss Whoops: Pancakes? I don't really like flat food. Mr. Persnickety: You should have all thought about that before you enrolled in this cooking class! Now onward. We will start with the crepe batter. Miss Whoops: Toss it over to me, Mr. Pernickety! I'll batter it out of the kitchen! Mr. Messy: To me, Miss Whoops! I'll batter it out! (music halts) Mr. Persnickety: Not that kind of batter, you two. We'll be making a light, fluffy crepe batter, which will produce crepes that will melt in your mouth. Now first, we take one cup of flour... Miss Chatterbox: Um, excuse me, what if my mouth is dry, will the crepes still melt? Mr. Persnickety: Ey, I imagine so, Miss Chatterbox. Next, we add a tablespoon of sugar and one cup of water... Mr. Messy: Do you have to measure everything? Mr. Persnickety: Yes, Mr. Messy. Mr. Messy: Even the water? Mr. Persnickety: Yes! Mr. Messy: What if you spill some? Mr. Persnickety: You don't. You must use great care to measure accurately, as well as keep a tidy kitchen. Mr. Messy: A tidy kitchen is not funny! Mr. Persnickety: Why doesn't that surprise me? Now, where was I? Miss Chatterbox: Um, you were just about to set light to the pancakes.. Mr. Persnickety: Ah, yes. Miss Scary (over loudspeaker): Mr. Pernickety, please come to the office! Mr. Pernickety, to the office, please! Mr. Persnickety: Oh, I wonder what that could be. I'll just be a moment. Now, while I'm gone, it's very important you don't touch a thing in this kitchen! Understood? (Mr. Persnickety walks out of the room) Miss Chatterbox: Huh, what do we do now? I mean we can't just sit here and watch the batter get cold or anything. We should just cook it ourselves. How hard can it be? Miss Whoops: I'm with you. Give me some of that crepe batter. Mr. Messy: This stuff? Here. (batter starts to inflate) Miss Whoops: Whoops! Miss Chatterbox: Now we need to make the orange sauce. (Miss Chatterbox puts oranges into a blender and turns it on without the lid) (sauce lands on Mr. Messy) Mr. Messy: Shazam! This is my kind of cooking. (Mr. Messy puts random ingredients into a bowl and gets it all over the place while mixing it) Miss Chatterbox: Ah, no! (batter goes to the left side) Miss Whoops: Ugh! Mr. Messy: Hey! (batter gets on the screen, which changes the scene to Miss Whoops) (batter starts to shake) Miss Whoops: This doesn't look right! (batter continues to inflate until it explodes and some of the batter lands on Mr. Persnickety) Mr. Persnickety: What did I tell you naughty... I'd leave you alone for just a moment! You are going to clean up this mess. Mr. Messy: Clean? I don't know about you, but I'm not liking this whole "cleaning" thing. Miss Whoops: Me neither. Miss Chatterbox: Let's go and see if there's still time to sign up for pottery class. Mr. Messy: Au revoir, Mr. P. That's French for, "see ya". Mr. Persnickety: *mumbles* (Miss Daredevil puts some cheese on her pizza, cooks it by flying over it with her rocket boots, and eats a slice) Narrator: And so concludes our celebration of cooking. There's no end to the delicious food these talented chefs can prepare. Just as there's no end to the mess they'll make. (pot bursts open and the stew lands on both Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine like before) US transcript Mr. Men and Little Misses: The Mr. Men, The Mr. Men, The Mr. Men, The Mr. Men! (Scene swaps to Mr. Tickle tickling lots of Mr. Men and Little Misses and goes all the way to Mr. Bump and Miss Whoops on a plane and tickles Miss Whoops causing Mr. Bump to fall into the "O" in the logo) Mr. Bump: The Mr. Men Show! (titlecard appears and fades away) Narrator: Cooking is one of life's many joys to the people of Dillydale. They enjoy preparing a delicious meal no matter how much effort may be needed. They enjoy cooking for themselves and for others, even the trickiest of foods. So we salute the Mr. Men and Little Misses who take to their kitchens with a love for cooking. (Good Morning Dillydale theme plays) Mr. Happy: Welcome back to Good Morning Dillydale and a good morning it is too. Isn't that right, Miss Sunshine? Miss Sunshine: You bet, Mr. Happy. I can't remember a more pleasant Tuesday. Of course we have enjoyed a few Wednesdays from time to time. Mr. Happy: We sure have. Miss Sunshine: Oh, and those Thursdays, now those were fun times! Mr. Happy: Wonderful times! What do you say we check in with Miss Calamity and see what she has cooking for us today. (Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine walk to the right side of the room) Miss Calamity: Good morning! Thank you for having me on the show. Mr. Happy: It's our pleasure. Hey, is that fish I smell? Miss Sunshine: That's funny. I smell clams and octopus. Miss Calamity: You're both right. Today, I'm going to show you how to make a seafood stew. Mr. Happy: Wonderful! I love seafood! Miss Sunshine: Me too. I seafood and I want to eat food! *laughs* Miss Calamity: Haha! Then you're really going to want to eat this stew. Miss Sunshine: Well, I'm certainly not going to want to wear it. Mr. Happy: Uh, Miss Calamity, eheh, should the pot be doing that? (pot bubbles) Miss Calamity: Oh, dear! Mr. Happy: It smells delicious! Miss Calamity: Oh, look out! That lid is gonna blow! (pot bursts open and the stew lands on Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine) Miss Calamity: Oh no, wait, oh, come here! (lobster squeaks) Miss Calamity: Get back, oh, octopi, oh, ah, what a calamity! Mr. Happy: And what a wonderful stew! Miss Sunshine: Maybe I can wear this stew after all. Miss Calamity: I don't know what went wrong. Mr. Happy: Well, that's it for today's show. We'll see you back here tomorrow on... Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine: Good Morning Dillydale! Category:Transcripts